Descendants: The Untold Past Trailer
by VKDescendant21
Summary: Evie has been kidnapped and taken back to the Isle of the Lost by her Mother with the help of Uma and her sidekicks with the hopes of turning her evil. Will they succeed? Will Mal, Jay and Carlos be able to save their friend?


_**Hello Descendants Lovers! So this is sort of a trailer for a story I have been thinking about writing. The idea of this story came to me in a dream. (Not joking. I had a dream about this.)**_

 _ **Another thing that kind of inspired this was the "Where is Evie?" story that was supposably going be the sequel. I was hoping that it was going to be like that, but all it was was a music video. Don't get me wrong, I love the video, but the way it was advertised made everyone think that Evie was missing or something.**_

 _ **Anyway, let me know what you think of this "trailer" so I will know if I should write the whole story.**_

 _ **I know this isn't the best trailer but it is hard to write a trailer down in writing when you can picture the whole thing in your head as if it was a trailer for a movie. I tried my best though.**_

 _ **So... enjoy!**_

 _()Location  
_ Action

 _(Mal and Evie's Room)_

Evie is hanging up a new dress on her rack of other dresses while talking to Mal, who was sitting on her bed.

 **Evie: I had the strangest dream last night... it was about my mother.**

 _(Museum of Cultural History)_

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are walking into a room with Evie leading the way. As Evie steps into the room, she stopped almost immediately, realizing that something doesn't feel right.

 **Evie: Guys, something's wrong.**

 **Carlos: What do you mean?**

Before Evie can answer, she falls to the ground passed out. The others run over to her and kneel beside her. But soon, they all pass out as well.

When they come to, they look around the room wondering what just happened. However, they soon realize that someone is missing.

 **Jay: Guys, where's Evie?**

Mal and the boys look around the room again looking for their friend. Mal calls out Evie's name as the boys stand up. Soon, Carlos notices an object on the floor near the place where Evie passed out. He calls Jay and Mal over and all examine the piece. They soon realize that it is the big, red heart necklace belonging to none other than the Evil Queen. Mal's heart became full of fear. All she could do was let out a gasp. She then looked toward the direction of the Isle of the Lost, her eyes wide with worry.

 _(King Ben's Office)_

 **Mal: Evie's been captured and taken back to the Isle. We think it's her Mother.**

Shock is written all over Ben's face.

 **Mal: We have to go and save her.**

 **Ben: Mal, I can't let you. It's too dangerous. We'll figure something out.**

 _(Evil Queen's Castle)_

Evie slowly opens her eyes to see where she was. Her mother's voice soon rings out.

 **Evil Queen: Welcome back to the Isle, dear.**

Evie's eyes fill with shock and horror.

 _(Mal and Evie's Room)_

Mal faces her window while Carlos sits on the floor holding Dude and Jay slowly roams the room.

 **Jay: So, what are we going to do?**

 **Mal: We have no choice. We are gonna go to the Isle and save Evie.**

 _(Evil Queen's Castle)_

The Evil Queen sits in a chair swishing a liquid around in a vial. It appears to be poison or an ingredient for a spell or curse.

 **Evil Queen: We are going to show you who you are truly meant to be.**

 **Evie: We?**

Uma and her sidekicks soon emerge from the shadows. Evie gasps quietly.

 **Harry: Well, well, well.**

 **Uma: Hello Evie. Nice to "sea" you again.**

 **Gil: Ha. See what she did there? Sea, as in the sea? Like her mother is a Sea Witch.**

Uma rolls her eyes at Gil's rambling. Gil continues and laughs.

 _(Mal and Evie's Room)_

Mal and the boys start to prepare for their journey to the Isle. Mal throws her backpack over her shoulder.

 **Mal: We are going to do whatever it takes to get Evie back.**

 _(Evil Queen's Castle)_

Uma and the Evil Queen sit across from each other in front of a small table. The vial is on the table.

 **Uma: And you're sure this will work?**

 **Evil Queen: Oh yes. With this, she won't even remember their names.**

 _(Uma's Ship)_

 _Evie is tied to a post._

 **Evie: My friends will come for me.**

Harry slowly moves his hook into her hair close to her face.

 **Harry: Oh believe me. We are counting on it.**

Evie looks to Auradon, hoping her friends would come soon.

 _(Outside Mal's Place)_

 **Uma: If you want your friend back, you come to my ship tomorrow and defeat my crew. If I win, Evie belongs to me.**

 **Harry: So, do we have a deal?**

Mal, Jay, and Carlos share glances.

 _(Evil Queen's Castle)_

 **Evie: You will never turn me against my friends. You will never make me evil.**

 **Evil Queen: Oh yes, I will.**

The Evil Queen sends the vial crashing at Evie's feet. A large amount of blue smoke engulfs her.

 **Evie: I... Am... Evil.**

 _ **Descendants 3**_


End file.
